Hogar
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: ¿Cómo es posible que todo lo que quiera Erik, sea pasar sus dedos por la maraña de cabello de Charles? Erik no lo entiende. Y porque no lo comprende, lo 'odia'. [#AU] (#Fluffy and #POVErik) [OneShot]


**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel.

 **Advertencia:** AU (Universo Alterno.) _Muy alterno._

 **Nota** : Queria escribir algo de esta pareja desde hace _meses._ Pero no sé si salió bien. Espero les guste :D

* * *

 **«Hogar»**

 _._

Erik 'odia' de verdad, de verdad, a los nuevos vecinos.

En especial a ese bebé de cabello plateado y ojos de demonio. Esa criatura siempre parece estar en medio de un montón de travesuras, tramando, tejiendo... acechándolo con sus pequeños ojitos.

Erik odia que un niño le gane.

En especial un bebé como Peter, que no sabe más que llorar cuando se acerca un poco a Charles.

Porque, Erik puede odiar a los nuevos vecinos. Pero sobretodo odia a Charles, padre de ese crio del demonio, y de dos dulces niñas—mellizas aparte. Lo odia porque es gentil, sonríe demasiado y tiene ese aire tan jovial que hace que su corazón de 'anciano' se agite. Es más que grave, puesto que incluso su voz es suficiente para que él trate de iniciar una conversación. Y Erik gusta de socializar, como un vampiro del sol.

 _Erik tiene treinta y cinco, vive para su empleo y su idea de mascota es una piedra. Charles, tiene veintiocho, tres niños y un perro del tamaño de un mueble._

No espera que después de tres meses, perjurando su molestia, Charles Xavier sea su nuevo amigo. Un amigo, especial. Lo que significa que su intimo circulo de amistades—y con eso cuenta a tres personas— se expanda a ese hombre de ojos azules que tiene una manía extraña por acumular libros en un departamento, de por si reducido para todos sus habitantes.

Charles llena las esquinas de su piso con juguetes didácticos y tomos de autores británicos, lo que resulta en caos cuando va a trabajar en su negocio diseñando jardines, y sus hijos deciden _plantar_ un campo de batalla para pasar el rato.

No se entiende, en serio, como Erik con su postura y gesto, es el intermediario entre tanta anarquía miniatura. Ni porque se queda algunas tardes a revisar que ninguno de los niños haya lanzado—otra vez— la ropa por el balcón. Ayudar al prójimo es algo que no se ve en la naturaleza de un profesor de álgebra.

Sin embargo, la vida sigue. Y ello incluye a esa nueva, extraña rutina.

Es claro, que algo no anda del todo normal en su vida. No si podía sentir sus hombros libres de tensión y tener una cena que sea más que comida recalentada. Porque odiar, también implica odiar esas invitaciones que Charles ofrece, como compensación por soportarlo como vecino. Rehusarse, curiosamente no es una opción si el sujeto lo pide con un bebé babeante y niñas encantadas con tener alguien más con quien jugar.

Extraño. Demasiado.

Lehnsherr lo siente un par de semanas más tarde, cuando todo el edificio pierde la electricidad y su angustiado amigo pide refuerzos. Lo siente a la mañana siguiente, cuando no es su sofá en el que despierta, ni su amargado rostro el que ve primero al despertar.

¿Cómo es posible que todo lo que quiera Erik, sea pasar sus dedos por la maraña de cabello de Charles?

Erik no lo entiende. Y porque no lo comprende, lo _odia._

Aunque Raven, su media hermana, ya planee campañas blancas y millones de diseños para los centros de mesas de la inminente boda. Ella adora imaginar que su hermano consigue el mejor partido, de según sus palabras, todo el universo, con un par de niños para cerrar la casita con la cerca blanca y un perro que alimentaria a base de trozos radiactivos.

La chica sabe sacar de sus casillas a Erik. Raven ve los signos positivos de tener compañía, más de la que ofrece el trabajo y un whisky al volver. Y esta más que contenta, con conocer a Charles y decidir sin consultarle que definitivamente es el elegido. Alude que es prueba suficiente, haberlo soportado con todo el paquete de malhumor marca Lehsherr que en verdad es.

Pero peor es el proceder de Logan. Maldito imbécil, bastardo. Ni siquiera Erik entiende, que hace Logan con el título de su infeliz mejor amigo-camarada, en ese embrollo. Él está de acuerdo con Raven. Aunque prefiere más lo concreto a irse por las ramas telenoveleras. Tiene claro que Erik necesita pareja, y bueno. Charles tenia lo necesario. Extra necesario, si habla de niños. Así que lo aprueba y eso termina de volver loco a Lehnsherr.

Allí nadie le deja en paz, con el tema.

Y el _odio_ por los vecinos parece incrementarse.

O eso dice Erik al espejo, para no irse sobre Charles cuando este reía porque otra vez Wanda, uso un poco de su pintura acrílica en los azulejos del baño. O cuando el hombre pone manos en la cadera al ver como Lorna deja toda la ropa de su hermano hecha un asco, limpiando el barro de las macetas en el piso recién pulido. O quizás, cuando después de llorar por otro cólico, Peter se duerme en los brazos de Erik —que tiene que ser llamado por saberse más canciones de cuna que nadie—y Charles le da esa mirada. Esa mirada tan clara y sincera.

Por eso, Erik lo odia.

Es todo lo que ama. Todo lo que amaría hasta no ser más que polvo.

Pero Erik una vez, perdió todo eso. Tan lejos, tan joven y no puede olvidarlo.

Así que mantiene su piel lejos de Charles lo más que puede, antes de no tener retorno. Y es bueno, porque Moira aparece un par de veces para dar detalles legales de toda la herencia que Charles había dejado cuando se casó una vez. Es bueno, porque de otra forma, Erik hubiera besado con dientes y lengua a Charles delante de ese pronunciado escote—tan vacío—que Moira enseñaba.

Raven es la que decide darles un empujón. Y de verdad, que Erik sospecha que incluso ese pequeño nerd de Hank está con ella. Incluso los mocosos de la academia. Reconocía las risitas estúpidas de Darwin y Ángel, esa voz de Alex intentando sonar cool. En su mente todos tienen un carnet vitalicio del club 'tenemos que conseguirle pareja al viejo Lehnsherr, antes de que se muerda la lengua y muera'.

Erik no merecía eso.

Pero Logan le dijo que se dejara de pendejadas. Una advertencia, debió saberlo.

Así termina encerrado en la lavandería del edificio con un padre soltero, quien luce algo ligeramente desesperado habiendo dejado a sus niños con la única supervisión de un perro san bernardo de noventa kilos.

Erik trata de mantener la calma, y que salir de allí no resulte en romper el picaporte. Charles está más que enojado con la chica de rojo, Jane, porque acaba de traicionarlo y sólo él sabe porque habla de ella en esos términos. Evita mirar a Erik directamente cuando maldice a la niñera de medio tiempo.

Es demasiado lindo, incluso maldiciendo.

Erik tiene tantas ganas de mandarlo todo a volar.

Pero entonces, la puerta cede y el pasillo hacia la salvación son más que bienvenidos.

Aunque Erik no esperaba que su 'odiado' vecino/amigo especial, antes de correr a evitar el próximo desastre nuclear... dejara más que un gracias para él.

Charles es muy bueno. _Tanto_. Erik realmente pensaba que un beso en la mejilla era un forma simple de pagar favores a personas especiales. Una forma particular de ser de Charles Xavier.

No tenía idea de que su autocontrol, se quebraria de esa manera.

No _así_.

Erik besa a Charles con muchas más ánimos de lo que cualquier menor de dieciocho años tenía permitido ver.

Algo así no se podía aludir a locura momentánea. No realmente cuando acorrala a Charles contra el marco de la puerta y le come la boca como si de eso dependiera su vida. Menos aún con ese ímpetu, que le permite pasar sus manos por la deliciosa piel debajo de ese horrible suéter y alzarlo hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo.

Honestamente, Erik no quiere más que devorar a Charles. Por completo. Sentirlo. Quererlo.

Entregarle todo a costa de perderlo, porque lo amaba. Como jamás amaría a nadie. Como jamás amó a nadie. Porque su dulce Marga fue la mujer de su vida, pero Charles era su alma gemela.

Lo quiere tanto como a esos niños, incluso al bebé Peter (que ha ganado sus sonrisas de tiburón) y no tiene marcha atrás. No ahora, que lo encontró. No cuando siente que es correspondido y sus rodillas podrían doblarse de las sensaciones. Está perdido, hasta siempre por él.

Entonces como toda cosa estúpida que comienza, Charles tuvo que necesitar respirar. Y Erik deseó un pozo donde enterrarse ante la mirada que recibía.

Tan lejos de ser clara.

Tan...

—Maldición Erik, de verdad… de verdad tengo que ir con los niños.

Le deja otro beso húmedo, antes de correr a su departamento.

Si Erik era honesto con Raven—ni en mil años, gracias—admitiría que jamás se había sentido tan tonto y feliz, como cuando encontró a Charles después del incidente en la lavandería, llamando a su puerta con las mejillas rojas. Parecía querer decir muchas cosas, con sus bonitas manos temblando y mordiéndose los labios.

 _Entonces sucede..._

Que nadie diga que Erik no era un romántico asquerosamente guapo cuando pretendía. Logan siempre lo supo, solo que mantenía su silencio por causas chantajistas. Y bueno, sus estudiantes podían imaginarlo cuando traía consigo esos viejos libros de Bécquer. O cuando descubrieron al pequeño bebé que Erik tuvo que llevar un día porque Charles necesitaba hacer una entrevista y la niñera estaba en exámenes. Completamente normal para dos amigos, sólo amigos. _Ajá._

Es hora de dejar de negarlo. Y Erik lo sabe al fin.

—Quería besarte, Charles. No lo dudes. Aún quiero hacerlo. Y posiblemente quiera besarte por el resto de mi vida, si me lo permites.

Charles sonríe, como si mil estrellas colapsaran en su rostro. De verdad, que ese hombre es todo un espectáculo. Uno encantador y lleno de azul que hace que Erik olvide que su cena está en la sartén.

Los detectores no suenan hasta que el humo a cubierto tres cuartos de la cocina y Charles tiene los labios hinchados. Hallar el número de emergencias jamás es tan embarazoso mientras Erik trataba de bajar los ánimos, con Xavier corriendo para abrir las ventanas. Es bastante divertido, sobretodo porque el dueño de casa aún quiere encender más el ambiente.

Los bomberos se vieron tan desconcertados con esa pareja que lucía roja, con las manos entrelazadas. Nadie olvidaría, la sonrisa de Erik cuando preguntaron por si tenía donde quedarse para terminar de examinar el lugar del pequeño incendio, en caso de que algún paño de cocina no haya terminado de incinerarse.

Pronto, mucho más pronto que cualquier plan casamentero de Raven, Erik se encuentra con un hermoso prometido, tres niños ruidosos y un perro baboso, al que regresar cada día.

Quizás, no 'odiaba' para nada a sus antiguos vecinos—aunque 'fastidio', era una buena palabra para los primeros días— Menos ahora, mientras Charles se ríe tomando otra tanda de fotografías a un Erik despeinado y con ropa de casa. Con Wanda sobre sus hombros y Lorna colgada de su brazo. Peter sonriendo con su único diente visible, alzando las manitas ante el llamado de Charles.

Erik, no podía pedir más que _esto._

Es cuando mira a Charles.

 _Su hogar._

• **Fin** •

* * *

 _ **¡Buenas polluelos!** Una nueva incursión a un fandom tan precioso como este. El Cherik merece más amor. Le di muchas vueltas antes de escribirlo, asi que lamento si hay errores o esta medio raro(?) Parte de mi necesitaba sacarlo del sistema. En fin... puse mi amor en esto, espero les guste._

(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ

Un beso enorme y muchísimas gracias por leer.

Espero sus reviews.


End file.
